


Cadavre Exquis

by Dupond_et_Dupont, Kandai, Kujaku, Satanders, WilwyWaylan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gothic, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, Memories, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Le cadavre exquis est un jeu d'écriture inventé par le mouvement artistique des surréalistes (mouvement qui repose sur des concepts de création liée à l'inconscient). Le principe est simple : composer une œuvre collectivement, sans que les membres participants aient connaissance de la participation des autres.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Le cadavre exquis est un jeu d'écriture inventé par le mouvement artistique des surréalistes (mouvement qui repose sur des concepts de création liée à l'inconscient). Le principe est simple : composer une œuvre collectivement, sans que les membres participants aient connaissance de la participation des autres.
> 
> Alors pour plus de simplicité, chaque participante de ce cadavre exquis-ci avait accès à la phrase/proposition de la personne précédente, ce qui permet une certaine fluidité dans le thème.
> 
> Quoiqu'il en soit, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Kandai, Kujaku et Wilwy pour leur participation, et espère pouvoir exécuter d'autres projets en leur compagnie.

La pluie martèle le sol à l'en faire plier, comme le bâton de Moïse divisa la Mer Rouge pour faire fuir les hébreux. Le regard vide, je me tourne vers l'immensité vide de l'espace mort.

La sensation de brûlure s'apaise quand j'imagine le manque d'oxygène en gouttes d'eau qui s'évaporent, et quand finalement il ne reste plus rien, la sagesse des feuilles rappelle nos étreintes vespérales à mon bon souvenir.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me rappeler de ton visage, ombre nocturne ? Les souvenirs me fuient dans un rideau de larmes asséchées, un voile de deuil au grillage noir.

J'erre encore, arpentant les sentiers épineux de ma mémoire, à la recherche du spectre de ton visage.

Est-ce que c'est toi que j'aperçois, au fond de ce vaste océan, le visage blême, les lèvres bleues, le souffle éteint ? Las, le son de ma prière ne t'atteint pas et je puise à la source de mes rêves pour t'en envoyer un, juste un, à travers le sommeil porté par les flots tumultueux. Et j'espère vainement qu'il t'atteigne, que tu puisses me redécouvrir au détour d'un murmure, d'un songe, du son de ma voix.

Aide-moi ! Entends-moi ! promets-moi de nous cacher, de nous en aller ! La peur, la tristesse, résonne comme une infamie perdue dans les flammes du regret de chaque instant sans toi.

Ô songe abandonné, ai-je tort d'espérer ainsi nos retrouvailles ?

Et tu disparais, encore, loin de moi, et je reste seul, le vent hurlant autour de moi, comme autant de loups acharnés prêts à dévorer la chair du malheureux osant s'aventurer...

Il ne m'en a pas fallu davantage pour tomber dans le piège offert par tes yeux ; et pourtant, j'étais averti et tous les dieux de la terre et du ciel ne pourront pas me sauver car seul l'espoir d'un jour te revoir illumine ma raison d'être et les ténèbres du gouffre dans lequel ton absence m'a plongé.

Sans ta présence, j'ai froid, et mon cœur ne bat plus que comme une machine, mécanique, et sans passion.

Et sous la lune, et en hiver, on ne vivra plus que par procuration, dans l'attente de caresse imaginaires.

La lune illuminera mon chemin, vers l'infini et bien au-delà, dans les cendres des anciennes étoiles éteintes et des comètes enflammées, tout au bout de l'univers, où viennent mourir les comètes, où je viens boire le soleil à la coupe de tes lèvres charnues aux reflets d'or et d'argent semant une course d'étoiles dans le ciel de tes yeux brillant du feu de tous les soleils de l'univers.

Chaque étincelle est un berceau de vie dans la brume des nuits d'été oubliées.

Chaque étincelle est un fragment, un éclat de temps qui n'appartient qu'à nous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce cadavre exquis a été réalisé par Dupond et Dupont, Kujaku, Wilwy et moi-même

Le soleil réchauffe de ses rayons la molle quiétude de cette matinée aux couleurs d'été, dardant sur nous son jugement brûlant

Nos actes sont immoraux, pourtant la douceur de ta peau ne m'a jamais paru si honnête, et le bleu de tes yeux rachètent tous mes remords

Tu as disparu, pourquoi, comment, pour quelle raison ? Ton absence m'étreint, aussi fort que ta présence m'étouffait. Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Il reste de la place dans l'interstice en les lettres de nos mots doux. "Tu m'appartiens. Je t'aime. Sois libre."

Des mots si doux, si ronds, mais dont la douceur même cache une douleur, dont chaque lettre devient une pointe qui me blesse, transformée en arme par le manque de toi

Toi qui rit facilement, le sourire comme un éclat de diamant, les larmes de joie comme autant de perles, je pense que nous ferions la plus ravissante des parures à nos retrouvailles

Je suis seulement désolée que tu considères mon sang comme les plus beaux rubis

Je suis au delà des flatteries. Mon égo est si inexistant, que parfois j'en oublie qui je suis, juste une plume portée par le vent, rien de plus qu'un grain de sable emporté par la mer Je ne suis rien, rien de plus qu'une particule de rêve, un soupir d'océan, un miroir dans les ténèbres

Comme une étincelle de vie qui s'en va

Comme le ruissellement de l'eau sur la terre aride, et cette terre boit, boit tout, et rien ne reste, si ce n'est la soif de lumière salvatrice

Je m'étoufferai pour t'atteindre

Peut-être que je t'idéalise. Ou c'est le monde tout entier que je mets sur un piédestal. Comme si, en y croyant suffisamment fort, un jour je parviendrais à justifier ce gouffre qui nous sépare.

Mais j'ai beau y penser, j'ai beau imaginer aussi fort que je peux, toujours je dois me réveiller, et mes bras n'étreignent que l'air glacé

Mais la flamme qui m'anime me pousse toujours à aller plus loin ; peut-être qu'un jour je quitterai cette sphère pour en trouver d'autres

Quand je regarde les étoiles, j'aspire à un ailleurs. Parfois même, je l'imagine, non pas parfait et éclatant, mais bien réel et emplie de failles. Je trouverais la mienne, je ne m'y terrerais pas, je ferai mieux.

Quel bonheur ce serait de recommencer, avec les failles de ce monde, pour combler les miennes, le nectar de l'univers à portée de main, scintillant d'étoiles et d'astres, juste pour un instant d'affection, de béatitude

Viens à moi, douleur exquise, petite mort chérie

Viens et délivre-moi, pendant un temps, de la prison de mes pensées

Poursuis la sarabande des démons tentateurs de l'évasion, mes idées fleurissant puis jouant la fille de l'air

As-tu seulement idée de ce que tu étais pour moi ? Sais-tu seulement de ce que tu as pris de moi en partant ? Ni les sourires, ni la joie de vivre, juste le souvenir de ma solitude

Je regarde le temps disparaître et je me demande si je te verrai de nouveau comme la première fois sans aucune idée, aucun souvenir, juste la pureté, la clarté de cette première fois

Première esquisse, premier éclat,

Première lumière dans ma nuit,

Dans l'attente du crépuscule, je dispose les verres et je prie ta venue, je prie les cieux pour nous réunir tous les deux, à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce cadavre exquis a été réalisé par Dupond et Dupont, Wilwy et moi-même

L'air d'octobre embaume les marrons chauds, les feuilles craquent, le ciel attend. Les bûches craquent dans la cheminé : c'est encore tôt pour la saison mais j'ai le sentiment d'avoir attendu toute l'année pour ce moment. Juste cette chaleur, cette plénitude, le contraste avec le vent soufflant dehors, comme s'il voulait nous rejoindre dans la bulle incandescente de nos désirs appropriés, nos soupirs amusés, notre joie simple et vive. Rien ne peut nous atteindre ! Je me sens glorieuse, je

me sens invincible, prête à combattre tous les obstacles !Contre vents et marées, je n'ai ni peur ni soucis, je sais qu'aucune ombre ne viendra perclure mes jours à tes côtés.

Lorsque j'aurais le temps, je sortirais mon plus bel instrument et je jouerai pour toi la plus douce des mélodies. Les doigts filant sur les touches monochromes d'un piano, je composerais des odes à l'excitation de septembre, au retour des écoliers dans les cours, et je laisserais toutes les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, tant pour en faire profiter chacun et chacune, que pour laisser entrer le monde dans ma bulle.

Et le vent qui court autour de nous s'envolera pour porter avec lui notre chanson et nos paroles. Le chant des amoureux courra à travers champs, par monts et par vaux, se mêlant au bêlement des brebis regagnant leur gîte d'hiver, au vent chantant et sifflant entre les pics, s'engouffrant dans les vallées pour venir s'emmêler dans tes cheveux et te murmurer des histoires venues de la mer.

Les chuchotis de la brise rappellent les cris des mouettes, le sifflet des bateaux et le doux clapotements des vagues, comme une inspiration d'ailleurs.

Demain, la marée m'emporte.

Je repars. Je change. Je redeviens.

Tout comme les saisons qui vont et viennent, nous sommes un éternel recommencement

Un quartier de lune après l'autre, nous revivons nos propres formes, nos souvenirs et nos espoirs se mêlent, et le sentiment de déjà vu est devant nous et nous avançons côte à côte, main dans la main, prêts à découvrir ce qui nous attend, ensemble, dans la froidure du soir où tout semble possible, entre chien et loup, nuages et étoiles, dans le silence entre deux phrases, plein d'espoirs, "entre donc" ou "va-t-en", "reste" ou "ne me laisse pas".

Le temps est suspendu entre ces deux phrases, lui-même attend, retient son souffle, presque arrêté, comme si les secondes arrêtaient de s'écouler

Et si le dernier grain ne touchait jamais le fond du sablier ?

Et si la rivière n'atteignait jamais la mer ?

L'océan nous suffirait alors pour voguer loin dans des contrées aventureuses. La tempête à bâbord, les récifs à tribord, mais devant, droit devant, par dessus la tête de la figure de proue : l'horizon, infini et lointain, mais si accessible à nos yeux, à porter de voiles, l'horizon si neuf, si plein de promesses dorées pour nous, vers lequel nous nous dirigeons avec un espoir radieux.


End file.
